Gallery
The is a feature introduced in the 16.5.0 update. Description It is a feature in which all of the weapons a player has in their Armory (either bought or buyable) are present. They can be tested in the Polygon. It is unlocked at level 4. Weapons can be bought alternatively using Coupons. If the player buys 5 weapons, they will receive 50, 100 or 200 coupons, depending on the number of the weapons owned. When the player completes a weapon set, they will receive a certain number of coupons. Before the 16.6.0 update, weapons that used to be marked with a question mark couldn't be bought with coupons. However, as of 16.6.0 update, those weapons can now be shown in the Gallery and they can now be bought with coupons, but this was patched in 16.6.1. The Gallery is made out of different guns, and their description. The Gallery contains every weapon in the game and when the player buys a new gun/weapon, it rewards them with gems. The amount of gems awarded from buying a new gun depends on the grade of the weapon. For example, the highest amount of gems a player can get from buying a weapon is 15, which is when the player gets a weapon. Once the player gets 5 guns, they receive coupons, which can be exchanged for guns. The coupon award for getting five guns/weapons gets higher when they buy more guns. Tabs There are three tabs: # All: Indicates all of the weapons available categorized in numbers in Pixel Gun 3D history (except the following: Lucky Strike, Bee Swarm Spell, Swarmer, Judge, Smart Bullet Bazooka and Nanobots Rifle). # Sets: Indicates all of the weapons categorized into themes. Weapons that are not available anymore will have a question mark. # Storage: Indicates all of the currently owned weapons. Tapping on a weapon would reveal its grade, category, number, history and properties. Note that weapons unavailable for purchase will appear as a question mark (e.g. old Trader's Van weapons, removed weapons) Prices Different rarity weapons have different coupon prices which are as follows: * Common - 30 coupons * - 50 coupons * - 250 coupons * - 500 coupons * - 1000 coupons Bugs * As of the 16.5.0 update, some users have reported that they were unable to claim coupons for already completed sets. * They also skipped numbers, such as 121, 123, 136, 375, and more, possibly due to the fact that these weapons are completely removed from the game. * After first 16.6.0 update in Android version, there's a glitch that players can trade hidden weapons (weapons that have a question mark on it) somehow in "Set" section. The glitch was patched a few days later in a patch update. However, this glitch didn't appear in iOS version. * In 16.6.0, somehow, when the player bought shovels from the "Royale" section, it fills the "Guns needed" bar. Weapons 1-99 100-199 200-299 300-399 400-499 500-599 600-699 Trivia * It is theoretically impossible to have all the weapons in the gallery, unless you are a Pixel Gun 3D veteran and have had every weapon in the game since it has been released, as weapons such as the Crystal Mega Destroyer are unavailable today. On the other hand, players who have unavailable weapons such as the Crystal Mega Destroyer will still have them in the Gallery. * This is the same reason why it is almost impossible to complete all the sets, as some of them have unavailable weapons. * Weapons starting from those from Krampus Chest or Mouseking set are unobtainable via Gallery, as the number of gears required to obtain are missing. Category:Other